


Not A Perry Tail

by satsunyan



Series: Tail Prank Series [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat! Carmilla, F/F, Tail Everywhere, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On another day, Carmilla thought that she would take matters into her own hands again… and prank Perry. </p><p>With her tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Perry Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend chellaufait poisoning my brain into writing a sequel. She simply said “Prank Perry or something” and the idea came to me. I hope this happens to be a cute and funny story like the previous one!
> 
> I might just enjoy these cat stories. LOL

~*

Laura sat in-front of her computer typing, leaving the video camera recording in silence. She doesn’t know why she still does this but she just gets a sense of security when the red light of the camera is on. Carmilla was lying down on her own bed, facing the wall, book in hand… that damned tail dangling.

 

Every now and then, Laura would look at the camera to stare at the fluffy tail she hasn’t touched for a while. Once she does this, the tail starts moving left and right as if it knows that it’s being stared at. The blonde grumpily sighs, as Carmilla snorts as if she had just read something funny in her book.

 

A knock on the door interrupted Laura’s thoughts, her finger stopping mid-type. “Yes?” She answered as the door opened to let in curly hair. “Hey, Perry!”

 

“Hey, Laura. It’s been a while since I last saw you and I came to say that—” She greeted cheerfully, abruptly stopping upon seeing a long black, furry thing… move. “What is that?”

 

“Huh?” Laura looked at her, confused.

 

“What is what?” Carmilla spoke so suddenly. Perry looked at the back of her head as if she was alien.

 

“That… that.” Perry pointed at the long black thing… as it moved left and right. “It’s… connected to you.”

 

Carmilla closed her book with a sound. She sat up and looked at Perry. “What is what? Connected to me?”

 

Perry looked at her with a frown. She is not believing this, she’s sure that her eyes aren’t playing tricks on her. She liked everything normal, and normal they will be.

 

“Uh…?” Laura looked Carmilla, then to Perry, then to Carmilla again.

 

“Laura dear, what is that?” Perry pointed at Carmilla’s tail, an eyebrow raised.

 

The vampire looked at Laura, giving her a knowing look.

 

Laura looked at Perry. “What are you talking about?”

 

Suddenly, she kneeled by Carmilla’s bed and pointed at the black thing closely as it moved up and down. “This! What in the world is this thing!?”

 

“Perry, I won’t understand it if I don’t see it.” Carmilla sighed and returned to her book.

 

“I do not understand why you don’t see it! It’s right there!” Perry pointed at it, her voice rising. She walked towards the table near the fridge, setting down her phone to free up her hands.

 

“Can you describe it?” The blonde asked.

 

“It’s long, and black! And…” She tried to grab it but it evaded. “And it’s… its fluffy?”

 

Carmilla smirked.

 

“Fluffy?” Laura asked as she watched Perry try to catch the black thing.

 

“It’s… It’s a tail.” Perry stood up then she looked down at it. “That… that cannot be a tail.”

 

“Perry, calm down I won’t understand if—“

 

“Is there anything normal in this room!?” She sighed exasperatedly. “No, there is no such thing as a tail! That is not a tail! This is not some fairy tale where anything can just happen!” She looked at Carmilla and Laura who only shrugged at her then she stormed out of their room.

 

Laura stared at the door. Then she stared at her roommate. “Okay. What was that?”

 

Carmilla snorted, sitting up. “You are unbelievable, cupcake.”

 

“What?” Laura asked in confusion.

 

“You went along with my prank.” The vampire looked at her, a proud grin on her face. “That says a lot about you, sweetheart.”

 

Laura chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, I never do pranks.” She turned to face her computer again. “Only this time.” With a smile.

 

Carmilla stood up from the bed and walked towards her. “Any reason why?” She stood beside her chair, bending forward so they were eye level her tail lingering around Laura’s arm that was on the opposite side where she was standing at, brushing the sensitive skin up and down.

 

Laura brushed off the insistent tail. “Carm, stop that. It tickles.” She tried to focus back onto her typing before looking at Carmilla. “I just thought her reaction would be funny.”

 

“I still cannot believe that you would do that.” Carmilla walked to the other side, her tail wrapping around Laura’s waist, trailing just above her thigh. “Didn’t take you for a prankster, creampuff.”

 

“Carmilla, I swear with your tail—“

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s—“ Laura swallowed. “Carm, I want to finish this paper, and your tail is rubbing me—furry-ing me— and it's making it hard to concentrate.”

 

“Two days ago you wanted to touch it _so_ bad.” Carmilla grinned at her before touching her nose.

 

“I would totally touch it again if it wasn’t such a pervert!” Laura jumped on her chair, the tail untangling itself from around her. “Thank you.”

 

Carmilla smirked then she turned around, only to smack her in face before returning to her bed.

 

Laura had her eyes closed, as her face bunched up in anger. “Carmilla—I swear to whoever it is up there…!”

 

“Yeah, let ‘em hear it, cutie.” Carmilla laughed then she returned to her book as she faced the wall again, her tail dangling down the side of her bed.

 

Laura stood up from her chair, stomping her way to Carmilla’s bed. “Carm, I order you to hide your tail.” She pointed at the dreaded fluffy thing tangling itself around her right thigh.

 

“No.” The vampire answered indignantly, the root of her tail moving up and down as if pulling Laura towards her. “I like it this way. So I can get my fur all over you. Furry-ing all over you.”

 

“Well, I don’t—“ Suddenly she was pulled forward by Carmilla’s legs, losing her balance, she closed her eyes as she braced for impact. “Carm--!” But before she could say a word the positions were immediately reversed. Her back was on Carmilla’s bed, her feet on the floor.

 

The playful tail wrapped itself around her leg as Carmilla held her down by the wrists. “How can you say you don’t like my tail when you wanted to touch it so badly?”

 

“I- I- It was a onetime thing okay!? Everyone is curious about some things and I just followed my curiousity, and other than that there was nothing else I—“ Laura opened her eyes only to look into deep dark eyes right above her. “—I…”

 

“Hm?” Carmilla searched her brown eyes for the answer.

 

“I…”

 

The door bolted open, Perry entered as if it was nobody’s business. Her eyes landed at Carmilla and Laura tangled on the bed. Nothing new, they were a couple. “I forgot my phone.” She quickly snatched it from the table then stomped towards the door.

 

Carmilla got up on her knees and looked at her.

 

She turned to give them one quick look eyeing the black furry tail wrapped around Laura’s leg. She watched it like a hawk as it untangled itself from the leg moving upward before making left and right movements, mocking her. “JUST BE NORMAL!!”

 

The door slammed behind her and Carmilla turned to look at Laura, who only stared at her.

 

They both just laughed.

 

Well, that’s that.

 

(Not A Perry Tail/END)

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LAUGHED AT MY TITLE PUN I DROPPED IT SOMEWHERE. 
> 
> I hope this isn’t a letdown, it’s only my second time please spare me ;_; I’m sure, Carmilla will prank the others too. Who would’ve thought that a centuries old vampire is actually a prankster? Hohohoho. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
